Cain Solomon
Description Cain's got an immortal temper and Friday Night regrets, but turn up the light magic and you can score. Attacks * Voidstream * Rush of Bats * Tantrum * Tackle Equippable Items Vampire Items * Blood Vial: Can be useful if you want to use Cain as an early-game damage sponge. This can heal him out of his innate, but if you leave him in long enough, the enemy will do you the favor of re-lowering his health. * Gem of Souls: This item is unpredictable and not recommended on Cain. However, if you would like to try it, Cain is strong and good at killing. * Ring of Curses: Cain is usually looking to soak up a lot of damage early in the match to trigger his innate, so Ring of Curses could be a decent item. * Necronomic Tome: Can make Cain a sponge, but can heal Cain out of his innate. * Phylactery: 70% of the time, this will do absolutely nothing. You're probably better off with something else. There is a 30% chance you will come back to life dealing 150% damage, but you still have 1hp and vulnerable to anyone with an attack faster than 7. General Items * General's Insignia: A viable choice. Cain's most frequently used move is Tackle so an extra 4 damage will make a difference. * Girdle of Iron Will: Can be useful against characters like Rumiko, but nothing special. * Healing Salve: Not recommended. This can heal Cain out of his innate. * Stoneheel Totem: Fairly useless since Cain is effective from both ranges. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: A character with 0 dark defense will often switch out to avoid a Rush of Bats (especially if Cain's innate is active). * Mindreader's Chalice: Similar reasoning as behind Yellow Rock of Cowards. Pick this if you like intercepting. Strategy Much of Cain's strategy revolves around trading blows with an enemy (usually with Tackle) until he hits 20hp. At this point, he will be dealing 150% damage and can unleash massive amounts of destruction. His innate also affects intercept damage. Strengths * All around powerful. * Voidstream can be used to lower a character's darkness resistance, as well as deal a small amount of damage. * Tackle is quick and can be used to interrupt slower attacks, while dealing medium damage. * Innate ability can be great to deal a large amount of damage, especially against slower characters. * Dark magic attacks are powerful Weaknesses * From far, very weak to characters with high dark defense espically against Marquis Le Morte and Cornelius Constantine (they can have to option to blood burn Cain, making his attacks weaker) * From far, can be weak to other characters because moves are slow. * Innate ability requires getting Cain low and, often, in killable range. * Tantrum needs to be carefully used in certain situations only. Mainly, it's a decent boost to Voidstream and Rush of Bats. * Weak light resistance Known bugs Particularly hurt by the host/join bug which affects attacks at equal speed where one character is known to die that turn. If the person using Cain is a "joiner" and has Cain's health below 30% and the enemy chooses an attack the same speed as Cain's that will also kill Cain, Cain's innate will not be factored into the damage that Cain inflicts that turn. As of v.1.12 the host/join bug has been fixed. Changes scheduled with next versions None. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Vampires